


Tackle

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and silliness, M/M, but before the end of the series, but fondly, ezra still loves to antagonize zeb and kallus, kallus loves it, mostly - Freeform, takes place after kallus joins the rebels, zeb absolutely knows how to manuver himself and kallus so they don't get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus and Zeb have an unconventional reunion.





	Tackle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing based on [this art.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/181568421579/mamidlo-hes-dead) I couldn't help myself, though I did change the ending. I hope that is okay. It has been too long since I wrote these two idiots, I still love them so much.

“Kal?”

Kallus turned at the sound of Zeb’s voice. It had been  _ weeks _ since they had last seen each other. Zeb had been on an extended mission on the  _ Ghost _ , and hadn’t even been able to comm out for the last half of it due to forced radio silence. Kallus couldn’t help the smile that took over his face as he called back. “Zeb!”

Zeb tossed his bag, accidentally clipping Bridger, who went down like a sack of meiloorun fruit. Kallus didn’t have much time to think about how much the kid deserved it after how many times he threw Kallus around with the force, because he realized he had a full grown, muscle bound adult Lasat barreling towards him.

Kallus tensed for just a moment before he forced himself to relax. He had been thrown around enough to know that he would only hurt himself further by tensing for a fall. But rather than getting flattened into the dirt, Zeb did something he hadn’t expected, though he probably shouldn’t have been surprised by.

Zeb wrapped his arms around Kallus, scooping him off his feet as he tucked him in close. He somersaulted them over his shoulder and rolled onto his back. It took a moment for Kallus to get his bearings, but by the time the dust settled Kallus realized he was perched on Zeb’s chest at least ten feet away from where he started. 

Zeb was looking up at him with a fond smile on his face, and slightly out of breath “Hey, love.”

“Hey,” Kallus reached up and ran his fingers through Zeb’s facial hair, “Couldn't figure out a less dizzying greeting?” 

Zeb’s smile turned sharp, “Nah. This was too fun, and I know you love it when I throw you around.” 

Kallus chuckled and rested his forehead against Zeb’s chest for a moment, before leaning up for a brief kiss.

Both of them jumped when Zeb’s bag slammed down next to their heads, startling them both. The smug smile plastered on Bridger’s face said just how proud of himself he was for achieving that. 

“Didn’t want you to forget your things before you lock yourselves in your room for days.” Ezra cackled as he walked away before either of them could think of a retort. 

Kallus shared a look with Zeb, “Well, what do you say? No sense in disappointing the kid.” 

Zeb’s smile was positively feral, deep rumble emanating from his chest, “Wouldn’t  _ dream _ of it.”

Rather than letting Kallus answer Zeb just lifted him and his bag and carried them both to their shared room for an indeterminate amount of time, Kallus laughing all the way. 


End file.
